


Distraction

by creepy_shetan



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Half Drabble, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short to summarize.</p><p>(Originally posted 2014/3/24 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



Gilroy breathed into his ear, "Too much?"

"Not enough," Michael muttered under his smile.

"Well then... Shall we put on a show?"

Gilroy straddled Michael, grinning. Michael refused to break character.

Across the room, Chuck Finley shielded his eyes as he strolled past the distracted watchdogs and their voyeuristic master.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Burn Notice(/any), Michael/any, pretending to be a couple for a mission  
> The theme: 50 words and under  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/511433.html?thread=74758345#t74764233) (fill #2).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
